sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Absolhunter251/Ask Absolhunter251 and characters
Hello everyone! i'm planning on doing a little question and answering thing. lol, i'm not trying to be a copycat. but i h just feel the need to give some answers about my characters. but my snake oc's don't count, lol. only my sonic ones,, well, technally my character marisa is half. lol. it can be anything! even... (anything that is secret) here we go! ASK SONICKNUCKLESFAN92 QUESTIONS: by ETH: Dont you make a comic of yourself with nightmare? ANSWERS: answer to ETH: no, i never really thought of it. ASK MY CHARACTERS Tobias the hedgehog Talon the hawk Marisa the echidna Tobias answers QUESTIONS: by ETH: Have you ever jumped really high using your tentacles? By Reens: If you were able to, would you trade your tentacles for another power? by JSR (JetSetRonnoc): Tobias, what would you do if you were called Sonic by a passerby? ANSWERS: to ETH: yes. I have, only to get to higher places or to sprang myself from a tight situation. to reens: i never thought of it...but if i did, it would be a mecha weapon for an arm. to JSR: If they confused me for sonic...they need to get their eyes checked. i look nothing like sonic... even though i have adapted his traits, somewhat. Talon answers QUESTIONS: by Judas: I have a question ^_^ *looks at Talon* Where do you keep your rare treasure. By ETH: Dont you ever fall down from great height? ANSWERS: to Judas: That's none of your business! I won't let anyone know! not even my allies! to ETH: Yes... but i got my tusty gear, and if its not with me.. i have my feathers, if not that. I have very light gravity, final fantasy VII- advent children is a prime example of flying and landing so perfectly when clearly they can get their bones cracked. Marisa answers QUESTIONS: by Tyson: So *looks at Marisa with a sad face* after everything that happen to you how... how could you still believe in a world that snakes and echidnas get along. by ETH: How does it feel like to take care of so many reptiles? ANSWERS: to Tyson: w-well, that's my dream to where cold-blooded and warm-blooded will be at peace with one another, with no war, death. I know if i have the power, Rajja will grant me my wish. to ETH: I'm perfectly fine with it.. but i always have help when taking care of the young ones and other reptiles. Alios, Marculus. they help me out. TO ALL OF US QUESTIONS: by ETH: Marisa,Talon,SKF,and Tobias:How do you feel about spiders,reptiles,and insects? By Onup: If you had all seven chaos emeralds what would you do? ANSWERS: answer to ETH: SKF: I feel spiders and insects are okay, as long as they don't get too close of my space, if they get any closer i'll kill them..also it depends what type of insects and spiders you are talking about. This question can be ANY type of insect or spider. as for reptiles...I LOVE THEM! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! THEY ARE COOL INTERESTING AND....JUST PLAIN BEAUTIFUL! LOL CASING POINT! MY REPTILE OCS! >////w///< Tobias: I find them all in their own respect, non threating. though by what you mean by reptiles.. i'm alright with them.. its just king cobra and the others i fear... they will kill everyone but not marisa. Talon: they all are a pain...they are to be sealed away far from me. i wouldn't mind them..if there weren't so damn many of them! Marisa: i find them, all special in their own way. spiders and insects and reptiles alike. answer to Onup: SKF: I'd use them for good! *stands tall* Talon: i'll use them to get all the rare treasure, and to impress my girlfriend. Tobias: i can't use them. i don't have a super form anymore. marisa: i don't know...but i knoow king cobra will use them for power to kill all warm-bloodeds and rule that planet he killed. Category:Blog posts